


Dreaming of a Sea of Stars

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Stars, space, supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: The sea was so bright as Ren sank into it.Deeper and deeper he fell into the darkness, one hand reaching for the surface while the other was curled in a fist at his chest. He felt weightless, yet he knew he was falling. His gaze was fixated on the faintly glimmering surface, almost unaware of the void around him. There was nothing but warmth, a gentle current cradling him as he fell, shrouding him in light.For he was drowning in a sea of stars.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Dreaming of a Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well!
> 
> This oneshot is an entry for a monthly showcase in another server I'm in, centered around the theme of "dreams"!
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy it! Comments are appreciated!

The sea was so bright as Ren sank into it.

Deeper and deeper he fell into the darkness, one hand reaching for the surface while the other was curled in a fist at his chest. He felt weightless, yet he knew he was falling. His gaze was fixated on the faintly glimmering surface, almost unaware of the void around him. There was nothing but warmth, a gentle current cradling him as he fell, shrouding him in light.

For he was drowning in a sea of stars.

His mind was drifting, not a single thought within as the haze above darkened and vanished, leaving him alone amidst the thousands of pinpoints of light around him. Gently Ren extended his arms to either side and looked around, marveling at the sight. He couldn’t tell up from down, left from right. For all Ren knew, he could be falling towards Earth, or he could be flying into space. He might well even be underwater without realizing it.

How was it then, that he could still breathe?

The air swirled around him as Ren attempted to orient himself. Stars sparkled endlessly in every direction, a beautiful yet frightening sight – especially since he seemed to be entirely alone.

Memories of stargazing with the rest of Argonavis slipped into his mind – gazing at the dark blue sky glittering with silver, watching in awe as shooting stars streaked through the air. He had always longed to see the stars up close, and if he reached out, he thought he could touch them.

Even now, Ren reached out with his hand, his fingertips brushing against the star nearest him. A burst of heat jolted through his body, eliciting a gasp as he pulled his hand back. So this was what a star was like up close. Strangely, despite the multitude of stars surrounding him right now, there was only a soothing warmth.

Turning, Ren half-swam, half glided through the air, gazing around aimlessly. A hum rose to his lips, and before he knew it, he was singing aloud. The stars seemed to react to his voice, swirling around him in trails of light as they flowed like a river. Ren’s face lit up with an awed smile at the sight, his voice swelling as the stars coalesced into a nearly blinding light.

As Ren gazed into it, a hint of loneliness pricked at him. It was such a wondrous view – ethereal, even. Yet it soon crept over him just how wide and empty it was. As he turned, thoughts of Argonavis drifted into his mind once again. No doubt they would be thrilled at a sight like this. Ren’s gaze swept the sea of stars, loneliness gnawing into him further. How he wished his friends were here seeing this with him.

A melody rose to the surface once again, this time tinged with longing. Ren’s voice echoed out into the void as he drifted, scanning his surroundings hopefully. His friends’ faces surfaced in his mind, their warm, bright smiles only deepening his heartache.

Ren closed his eyes as he sang, willing it to reach out beyond his line of sight. He poured his hopes and wishes into it, praying it would reach his friends, wherever they were.

As if answering his call, four stars in familiar colors threaded their way through the void, falling into a wide orbit around Ren as they neared him. Orange, yellow, green, and purple – he recognized those colors immediately. One by one each of his friends came into view, each of them shrouded in a warm glow.

Ren’s heart leapt at the sight, a grin spreading across his face. “There you are!”

“Ren-kun!” Banri called as he waved cheerily.

“There you are!” Yuto flew up to Ren and wrapped him in a warm hug. Though startled, Ren found himself smiling as he returned the embrace. One by one the others joined the hug as well, the warmth of their presences wrapping around Ren like a scarf. For what felt like an eternity they drifted in starlight, content simply to be.

Gradually they untangled themselves and gazed around, taken by the glitter of the stars around them. Ren beamed as he gazed around at his friends, his heart fluttering and light. He felt as if he could take flight with them at any moment, soaring through the endless sea of starlight.

Before he knew it Ren had grabbed Banri’s and Rio’s hands in his own and took off without a second thought, sailing through the air as effortlessly as if he were running. The yelps of surprise and shock from the others as they were abruptly dragged along soon turned to joyful whoops and laughter as they soared through the air together, stardust rushing by them in a blur. Faster and faster they flew, riding on the shared momentum as they blazed by, fast as the wind itself as they made their way towards the growing light in the distance.

Steadily the light grew brighter and brighter as they neared it, warmth streaming out to caress them. Ren slowed down as the rush of energy faded, before finally halting to gaze at the light. It seemed so far away, yet simultaneously close enough to touch.

“Wow…” Wataru breathed in awe. “This is amazing…”

Rio nodded with a content smile. “I agree.”

Ren perked up at a sound behind him. Turning, he gasped as a star whizzed past him, soaring towards the amalgamation of stars. Another one soon followed, and another. All around them, the sky seemed to empty as thousands upon thousands of stars soared towards the light, colors weaving together in an ethereal tapestry of flame. The group could only stare, enraptured, as the light grew larger and brighter, like an enormous bird spreading its wings as it was drenched in multicolor.

Ren’s heart leapt as he stared at the sight. Turning, he smiled at the others as he took their hands. Again that warmth surged within him as the five held hands, eyes shining as they all smiled at each other.

The stars seemed to sing as they gathered together, a haunting melody swelling to fill the void left behind. It resonated within their chests, filling everyone with a combination of awe and euphoria. As everyone gazed wide-eyed at the light, it exploded into a brilliant supernova with a rumbling boom, millions of stars spilling out and rushing out in all directions in an exhilarating rush of color, light, and warmth.

At that moment the euphoria within everyone overflowed, awed gasps giving way to wild laughter that shone bright as the supernova itself as five voices mingled and soared outward in an explosion of pure joy. Like stars their voices sparkled, carried on the winds that swept past them like a rushing river.

They embraced each other, tears of joy sparkling in their eyes as they laughed their hearts out. It was if their hearts had sprouted wings and taken flight into the sky, singing a song of their own.

Gradually their hearts’ song faded, mingling with that of the stars in an ethereal harmony that resonated within them. Brighter and warmer it grew, shrouding them in a comforting cloak of starlight. The last thing Ren saw before everything faded away was his friends’ smiles, so kind, radiant, and warm that it made his heart ache yet again, this time with overflowing joy and hope. Before long, everything was washed away by a gentle wave of light, leaving Ren drifting in a quiet, peaceful void.

Slowly Ren’s eyes fluttered open, warmth quietly shrouding him. For a moment he lay in the darkness, content to drift in peaceful silence. In and out he breathed, gradually allowing himself to fully awaken.

Turning his head, Ren spotted a sliver of moonlight streaming in through the window. He smiled softly to himself as he gazed at the silver light, memories shimmering like water in his mind’s eye. Memories he would forever cherish, no matter what.

Ren’s smile lingered as he drifted back into sleep, gentle moon- and starlight shining down on him.


End file.
